Imya 505 (Name 505)
This is my first time trying tabbers. "Imya 505" is a song in Culture Is Amazing, an episode in JD: Meant To Be. The original song's artists are credited as "Vremya i Steklo", and the covered version is by Ballerina. Both the original and English version, which is found in the All-American version of the episode, can be found here. Russian Verison А может мы забудем все и сбежим У нас одна любовь и одна только жизнь А может быть забудем все и сбежим Навсегда Забуду имя любимое мое - твое именно Имя любимое мое И непобедимая любовь моя - моя именно Имя любимое твое- мое любимое Имя любимое мое - твое именно Имя любимое мое И непобедимая любовь моя - моя именно Имя любимое твое- мое любимое И опять, и опять попытаюсь расставить все точки Попытаюсь понять или даже принять заморочки 505, 505 расставался с тобой я тысяч раз Но опять и опять попытаюсь на сердце я высечь Имя любимое мое - твое именно Имя любимое мое И непобедимая любовь моя - моя именно Имя любимое твое- мое любимое Имя любимое мое - твое именно Имя любимое мое И непобедимая любовь моя - моя именно А может быть забудем все и сбежим У нас одна любовь и одна только жизнь А может быть забудем все и сбежим Навсегда Забуду имя любимое мое - твое именно Имя любимое мое И непобедимая любовь моя - моя именно Имя любимое твое- мое любимое Имя любимое мое - твое именно Имя любимое мое И непобедимая любовь моя - моя именно Имя любимое твое- мое любимое Именно мое, именно мое, именно мое, именно мое, именно имя Именно мое, именно мое, именно мое, именно мое, именно имя Именно мое, именно мое, именно мое, имя English Version So maybe we'll forget everything and escape There's only love we have and there's one only life Maybe we'll forget everything and escape Forever I'll forget: my favorite name is yours, namely My favorite name And my invincible love is mine, namely Your favorite name is my favorite My favorite name is yours, namely My favorite name And my invincible love is mine, namely Your favorite name is my favorite Over and over again, I'll try to make my point clear I'll try to understand, or even to take the issues 505, 505 thousand times I broke up with you But over and over again I'll try to carve on my heart My favorite name is yours, namely My favorite name And my invincible love is mine, namely Your favorite name is my favorite My favorite name is yours, namely My favorite name And my invincible love is mine, namely Your favorite name is my favorite So maybe we'll forget everything and escape There's only love we have and there's one only life Maybe we'll forget everything and escape Forever I'll forget: my favorite name is yours, namely My favorite name And my invincible love is mine, namely Your favorite name is my favorite My favorite name is yours, namely My favorite name And my invincible love is mine, namely Namely mine namely mine namely mine, namely, name Namely mine namely mine namely mine, namely, name Namely mine namely mine namely mine, name Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Songs Category:Ballerina Category:2010s Category:Russian Songs